The Valedictorian
by Tranquillity's Chaos
Summary: A side-one-shot to In Memory and Spirit. Featuring Zexion as Valedictorian and his speech. Read it, I dare you.


**The Valedictorian - A Kingdom Hearts oneshot**

**Featuring Zexion. A side-one-shot from a previous fic posted as In Memory and Spirit.**

* * *

Well over five hundred people sat in plastic chairs, all faced towards the stage. Big blue curtains flanked the sides of the stage, a black podium centre stage. The colours may not have been very fitting, Zexion thought, but in some ways, it was apt. Blue: school colours, their colours. So when he walked out onto the stage, and he felt the weight of all those eyes- all the stares of the people who were involved, he felt vindicated; justified to stand there. It would seem strange, he knew, but with the knowledge that he would be the one to deliver the speech, that which would mark the end of the class of 2012, Zexion thought there was no better person. Arrogant, perhaps, but he had a link with all of them.

Zack, a neighbour. A childhood friend. Tifa, a friend and mentor. Somebody who was always there for those who needed someone. Selphie, a friend too. Of course, Zexion had never had the best relationship with the girl- she was right annoying, in truth. But she had been a part of his life, and he had known her well. Leon, a cousin. Family. A link he no-longer had.

And Roxas. A best friend. No words could describe the feeling that weighed upon him as he took the podium.

Part of him, a part that he had smothered in the back of his mind, felt scared. What if he failed them? But it was only a speech.

One that would conclude a class that five people, five students, five friends would never get to graduate.

So he cleared his throat, and he took a deep breath.

"Parents, caregivers, family and friends. My name is Zexion Anders and I am the Valedictorian for Twilight High Schools' class of 2012. If this were any other year, I would tell you about how we have all grown, and we have all learned both knowledge and love. Instead, I would rather not state the obvious. As we all know, a month ago, a man entered the grounds of our school with only one intention. This man, Xemnas Hart, is now serving life imprisonment in Twilight Town penitentiary. For the rest of his days, he will suffer behind bars for his crimes. But for all of us, I think I can say that it will never do true justice or recompense for our loss. However, we should not seek revenge or to hate this man, for he is not worth our time. We have spent years and years of life learning in school for the day that we may finally be released into the world, and given our lives."

In the crowd somewhere, a woman sobbed and it struck Zexion deep. For a moment, his voice wavered, and it rang clear across the sound system.

"In anticipation for this glorious and momentous occasion, we wear blue gowns and blue hats. We cheer and we cry, and we reminisce about the times that we have spent with each other. And after this, we will spread out across the world, and work all sorts of jobs and gain all sorts of qualifications. Yet, because of this man, there are five students… five friends, that will never get this opportunity."

Zexion stopped for a moment, and stared out at the crowd.

He could see people he knew. People who have been in the class room that day, had been setting up the same lab as them. He could see Sora's parents- Aerith crying and Cloud staring at his shoes. He could see Yuffie and Cid, too. Riku with his eyes downcast and Axel with his head in his hands.

Zexion didn't want to see people like this, not one something so memorable as Graduation day.

"And so for this, I ask you, you students and you teachers, to look at this colour blue and think of them. This of Zack Fairs' trademark blue backpack, an eyesore for sure. Think of Tifa Strongs' cheers that would lead on our school to victory. Think of Selphie Emerys' ball gown and her replica snow-white shoes. Think of Squall Leonheart, who we all knew as Leon, and the way he would go a sickly blue colour when anyone called him by his real name. And lastly, I ask you people, you students and you teachers, to think of Roxas Strife, and his baby blue eyes, and the way the last thing he will have ever seen- any of them, for that matter, will be their classmates and the man with a gun."

It was brutal and it was harsh, and boy, Zexion felt like a bastard. He could feel his eyes watering slightly, but it was nothing to the way Demyx clung to Larxene- who looked mildly pissed, or the way even she couldn't hid the shaky look on her face. The way Marluxia wiped the mainly eye-sweat, and the way Sora clutched Riku's hand so tightly it was turning purple. And it made it so hard to Axel to keep it together, and he knew that. And he hated it. He could see the redhead with his head in his hands, and the way his shoulders softly shook as Reno gently held onto his shoulder.

"So I ask you, remember these people when you look at this colour. Remember their names, their faces, their ages and their lives. And now that you are thinking of them, please, please please please class of 2012, I ask of you, with our fallen friends in heart, live your lives to the fullest."

Zexion took a deep breath, and brought a shaky hand to brush back his slate hair.

"Zack, Tifa, Selphie, Leon and Roxas will never get to live their dreams. They will only get to watch. And so to you people, those who survived that day in the lab, and those who knew them, take every opportunity you are given and make something of yourselves. Go down in history as the first woman president, be the one who dared to speak out, be the gay boy who stood against the majority, walk the path not chosen, push yourself and others to the limit and never once, never ever, allow yourself to falter. Because Roxas didn't, and Leon didn't and we all knew Xemnas certainly didn't. So if you waste a life, one that our friends will never get to have, how is that fair? You have one, they _did, _but now they don't. So live if for them, because they will never get the chance."

They all watched and they listened, and they devoured the words with a teary devotion. But Zexion wasn't finished.

"So to Twilight High School, class of 2012, stand and raise your hands, your heads and your hearts towards the sky."

And they did. They stood, garbed in their blue and with their heads held high.

"And with these words, go forth and live you life. Class of 2012, dismissed."

* * *

**Thoughts, pleaseeeeeeeeee. **

**-TC**


End file.
